Ichigo Kurosaki
| image = | race = Humano | birthday = Julho 15''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 34 | age = 15-17 | gender = Masculino | height = 174 cm (5'9")Bleach Official Character Book MASKED | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town | previous affiliation: Livremente Soul Society, não-oficial Visored | occupation = Estudante, Paquete da Loja Unagiya | previous occupation = Substitute Shinigami | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = Isshin Kurosaki (Pai) Masaki Kurosaki (Mãe, deceased) Karin Kurosaki (Irmã mais nova) Yuzu Kurosaki (Irmã mais nova) | education = Karakura High School | shikai = Zangetsu (antigamente) | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu (antigamente) | manga debut = Volume 1, Capitulo 1 | anime debut = Episodio 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (child) | english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (child) | spanish voice = Sergio Zamora (Spain) Eduardo Garza (Latin America) }} é um Humano que tinha poderes Visored. Ele é o filho de Isshin e Masaki Kurosaki, e é o irmão mais velho de Karin e Yuzu. Ele é o protagonista of the Bleach. Aparencia Ichigo parece um rapaz normal na adolescência; a única excepção a isto é o seu cabelo laranja espetado, um traço que ele foi ridicularizado por anos. Ele é uma pessoa bastante alta, magro com pele de pêssego e olhos castanhos. Desde que se tornou Shinigami, ele tornou-se visivelmente mais musculoso, como observado pela sua irmã Karin. Quando, em sua forma espiritual, Ichigo usa o fato de Shinigami padrão com a adição de uma cinta no peito. Inicialmente era um cinto castanho grosso para segurar a bainha da zanpakutou, mas mais tarde tornou-se numa cinta vermelha tipo rosário. Aparecimento de Ichigo causou várias pessoas, incluindoJūshirō Ukitake, a notar uma semelhança comKaien Shiba; o ex-tenente da 13ª Divisão. Após o treinamento no Dangai, o cabelo do Ichigo cresceu consideravelmente, e é visivelmente mais alto, como indicado pelos seus amigos. No entanto, após Ichigo perder todos os seus poderes espirituais, sua aparência é revertida para a normalidade antes de sua formação Dangai. Equipmento Crachá de Shinigami Substituto do Ichigo: Dado a Ichigo por Ukitake antes de deixar a Soul Society, pela primeira vez, o pingente que ele normalmente carrega em seu cinto significa a ele como um Shinigami substituto, permitindo-lhe manter-se ativo no mundo humano. O pingente Ichigo dá a capacidade de separar sua alma de seu corpo, na ausência de luva ou de Rukia Kon. Ele também alerta-lo para a presença de Covas na cidade de Karakura, como Rukia Denreishinki. Ukitake informa a Ichigo que o emblema também pode ser perigoso e, portanto, que construiu na proteção tornando-o invisível para os seres humanos normais. Zennosuke Kurumadani Ichigo diz que ele nunca ouviu falar de seu "selo de aprovação", causando Ichigo se referir a ele como inútil antes da chegada do Hirako. Quando Ichigo perde seus poderes, todas as habilidades especiais do emblema são perdidos também. No entanto Ichigo mantém com ele regularmente. Afiliação Soul Society & Gotei 13: Como um Shinigami substituto, Ichigo não é um membro oficial do Gotei 13. Embora alinhado com Soul Society, principalmente devido à ameaça de Aizen e os Arrancar, ele está autorizado a agir em sua própria vontade (contanto que não perturbe a paz), como a montagem de um tentativa de resgate no Hueco Mundo. Ele ocasionalmente desobedece ordens e luta contra o Shinigami sempre que pôr em perigo um dos seus amigos.No geral, ele mantém uma lealdade aliada com Soul Society. Vizard: Inicialmente, ele se recusou a se juntar ao grupo, mas eventualmente passa a se ver como um deles espécie inteligente, embora ele continue a se referir a si mesmo como um Shinigami em vez de uma viseira. Ele associa-se mais com a Soul Society, independentemente da sua associação com eles soltos. Ele ainda mantém uma distância deles como grupo e considera-os pouco amigos e aliados. Grupo de Ichigo em Karakura Town: Seus amigos são muito leais a ele, e seguir cada movimento seu, independentemente de sua situação atual, embora existam argumentos de liderança ocasionais entre si, Renji e Uryuu. Sua lealdade a seus amigos, familiares e da cidade estão muito acima de qualquer um dos outros grupos que tenham estado em contacto ao longo dos últimos meses. Grupo Urahara'': Ichigo considera Urahara e Yoruichi como seus mentores e ele respeita-los muito, embora às vezes ele argumenta com eles sobre suas ações e / ou decisões em relação a situação (de formação ou de outra forma), mas principalmente devido ao orgulho e sua "lógica" imprudente própria. Condições Especies Substituto.]] Ichigo é um caso extremamente raro. Apesar de ser um Shinigami, ele ainda é uma vida Humanos estar e reside na Mundo Humano, ao invés de Soul Society. Excepcionalmente, ele ganhou seus poderes através da formação de Urahara / intromissão forçada, que, simultaneamente, deu-lhe poderes Hollow. Devido a seus poderes Hollow, Ichigo é tecnicamente classificado como viseira, mas ele ainda acha que e refere-se a si mesmo como um Shinigami. Para todos os efeitos, Ichigo é um ser humano em corpo físico e viseira no corpo espiritual, tornando sua situação ainda mais rara. Depois de perder seus poderes de Shinigami Ichigo volta a ser humano, desta vez sem poder espiritual ou consciência espiritual em todos . Condição de Shinigami Substituto Seu estatuto na Soul Society permanece ambígua. O seu "posto" como foi aceite pela maioria dos outros para que ele possa continuar a lutar contra Hollows e defender sua cidade natal corretamente, no entanto, é revelado que Zennosuke Kurumadani não foi informada do estado de Ichigo como sobre sua primeira reunião Kurumadani admite nunca ter ouvido falar do estado de Ichigo, ou o seu "selo de aprovação". Ichigo é alertado para a presença de Hollows por seu suplente Crachá, um artefato dado a ele por Ukitake, que afirma que ela simboliza a formalização da posição de Ichigo Shinigami Substituto. Seu dever, tanto quanto os Shinigami estão em causa, está a proteger Karakura Town, Embora Ichigo vistas mais como proteger seus amigos O Shinigami, no entanto, o desejo de tê-lo lutando ao lado los contra Aizen devido ao seu poder de nível capitão e falta de exposição a Shikai do Aizen. Ichigo, porém, ignorou a ordem única e verdadeira que ele já recebeu do Capitão Comandante Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, que era para não ir atrás de Orihime quando ela foi seqüestrada. Ichigo dando menciona a posição depois de perder seus poderes de Shinigami Bleach. Relações Ichigo encontrou muitos personagens diferentes ao longo da série, que vão desde a família, amigos e aliados, os seus rivais e inimigos. Suas interações com esses personagens têm levado a alguns laços fortes e rivalidades sendo formadas. Algumas dessas amizades têm vindo a decorrer desde a infância, enquanto outros só se desenvolveu durante a série. Ichigo não demonstrou qualquer sentimento romântico em relação a qualquer personagens da série. Aparições noutras Medias Ichigo Kurosaki tem aparecido em todos os jogos da franchise como em Bleach: The Blade of Fate e Bleach: Dark Souls, em que ele é capaz de causar ondas negras de energia espiritual no oponente quando ele está no seu estado Bankai e não pode usar a máscara. Ele pode usar uma técnica chamada "Zangetsu", que tem o mesmo nome de sua zanpakutou, que envia uma onda azul ou preta crescente de energia espiritual no oponente. Além destes exite a serie Blade Battlers para a PS2, em que ele usa a máscara Hollow ao mesmo tempo que ele usa o Bankai, no entanto ele só pode usá-la durante 11 segundos e pode usar Getsuga Tensho duas vezes. Na série Heat the Soul, ele apareceu na sua forma de Shinigami substituto, na forma Shikai e Bankai, e no último ele pode usar a máscara Hollow, embora isso drene o seu medidor de energia. Se o medidor ficar vazio, a mascara dissipa. Em Bleach: Heat a Soul 7, sua segunda forma Hollow é disponível pela primeira vez num jogo da series em que Ichigo usa como uma transformação para ele. Ele também apareceu em cada um dos filmes, Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The Rebellion DiamondDust, Bleach: Fade to Black. e Bleach:The Hell Verse. Em Bleach: Memories of Nobody, ele trabalha em conjunto com uma Shinigami chamada Senna, a fim de encontrar o Shinenju. Em Bleach: The Rebellion DiamondDust, Ichigo investiga ações de Toshiro Hitsugaya depois de saber que ele podera estar envolvido com o roubo do artefato chamado Oin.. Em Bleach: Fade to Black, Ichigo e o resto das personagens perdem a memoria de conhecerem a ele e a Rukia,e Ichigo tem que descobrir porque é que isto aconteceu. Trivia *De acordo com a contagem de popularidade da Shonen Jump, o Ichigo foi consistentemente a personagem mais popular em Bleach nas primeiras três contagem, mas ficou em terceiro na quarta contagem. *A Zanpakutō do Ichigo, Zangetsu, foi classificada como a terceira personagem mais popular de Bleach, enquanto que o seu Bankai, Tensa Zanguetsu, ficou em décimo lugar. *Tite Kubo disse que a musica de tema de Ichigo é "News from the front" por Bad Religion. *O numero "15" no quarto de Ichigo é não só uma referencia à idade do personagem, mas tambem é um trocadilho com o seu nom sendo''ichi'' significa 1 e go significa 5 (一五). *Ichigo diz que o seu nome vem de ichi que também quer dizer primeiro lugar e go significa anjo da guarda, no entanto o seu pai diz que o seu nome significa ele que protege. *Apesar de varias pessoas comentarem a parecença de Ichigo com Kaien Shiba não só na aparencia mas tambem na sua atitude, ambos Ganju e Kukaku, os irmãos de Kaien, comentaram sobre este assunto. Cotações * (Para a Rukia Kuchiki) "Achas que és diferente?!? Tu sacrifiscaste-te por mim daquela vez!! Na altura tu pensavas em coisas complicadas como "esta é o meu dever como Shinigami". Isso não é o que te sacrificares significa!! No minimo... Eu é que sou diferente!! Eu não aceito qualquer compromisso... Se as coisas ficarem más eu sou capaz de fugir... já que eu não sou uma boa pessoa o suficiente para ser capaz de sacrificar a minha vida por um estranho. Mas... infelizmente eu também não sou lixo que pode viver feliz sem pagar de volta as suas dívidas!" * (Para o Acidwire) "Irmãos mais velhos... Você sabe por que é que eles nasceram primeiro? Para que els possam proteger os mais novos!! Que tipo de irmão diz que ele vai matar a sua própria irmã?! Até um monstro não devia dizer isso!!" * (Para o Acidwire) "É a mesma coisa. Aqueles que morrem e aqueles que ficam... ambos são tão tristes como o outro. Naõ sejas tão iguista que tu és o unico que está triste!" *"Antes, eu pensava "Eu quero proteger a mãe." Aquele desejo para proteger cresceu quando as minhas irmãs nasceram. Eu continuei a ir ao dojo para que as podesse portege-las. Eu fiquei pouco mais forte. E o numero daqueles que eu pensava que tinha que proteger cresceu mais e mais." * (Para o Uryū Ishida) "Eu não sou super-homem, então eu não posso dizer nada grande como eu vou proteger todos na terra. Eu não sou um cara modesto que vai dizer que é o suficiente se eu posso proteger tantas pessoas quanto as minhas duas mãos pode lidar com qualquer um. Eu quero proteger uma montanha-load de pessoas." * (Para o Ikkaku Madarame) "Se você ''é ''realmente mais forte do que eu, o que teria sido o ponto de fugir quando você teria pego para mim de qualquer maneira? No entanto, se você é apenas um fraco, eu posso simplesmente chutar o seu traseiro e, em seguida, avançar rapidamente." *(Para o Yasutora Sado) "Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso Chad. Você continuar fazendo o que sabe, e não lutar por si mesmo, mas lutar por mim. E eu vou lutar por você. Se você colocar sua vida em risco para proteger alguma coisa, então eu vou colocar minha vida em risco para protegê-lo também." * (Para o Zangetsu) "É sem sentido para viver apenas, é sentido apenas para lutar. Eu quero ganhar!" * (Para o Byakuya Kuchiki) "‘Nosso orgulho ', você disse? Assim que o orgulho que você está dizendo ser tão precioso, que é ligado a matar Rukia? É isso? Então eu deveria pisar nele como você disse. Porque é por isso que eu obtive esta Bankai!" * "Porra aquele Kenpachi! Ele realmente foi com tudo me perseguindo. Isso foi assustador como o inferno. Sua reiatsu era aterrorizante. E pensar que eu realmente derrotado alguém assim. Eu nem acredito que eu." *"... Se o destino é uma pedra de moinho, então estamos a munição. Não há nada que possamos fazer. Então, eu desejo para a força. Se eu não posso protegê-los contra a roda, então me dê uma lâmina forte e força o suficiente ... para quebrar o destino." *(Para o Ulquiorra Cifer) "A diferença ... na força ... o que sobre isso? Você acha que eu deveria desistir ... só porque você é mais forte que eu ...? Eu sempre soube que você era forte. Nada do que eu vejo agora vai mudar minha mente. Eu vou te derrotar Ulquiorra." *(Para o Ulquiorra Cifer) "Não. .. Eu disse que não vou fazê-lo. É isso ... É este alguma maneira de ganhar?" *(Para o Yammy Llargo) "A maneira de lidar com você? Eu não tive uma maneira de lidar com ninguém até agora. Eu só derrotou-os porque eu tinha que derrotá-los. Isso é tudo que existe para ela. Você pode ser um nível diferente do que o outro Espada, mas eu não dou a mínima. É a mesma coisa. Se eu tiver que bater em você, então eu vou bater em você. Isso é tudo que existe para ela." * (Para o Gin Ichimaru) "Eu não estou a dizer que eu não me lembro da tua lâmina. Eu estou a dizer que eu não me lembro do teu coração. Quando nós cruzamos lâminas, nós conseguimos perceber um pouco do pensamento do nosso oponente. Não estou a dizer que tu podes ler sua mente ou qualquer coisa assim, mas tu podes dizer que tipo de determinação está por detrás de sua lâmina, se eles te respeitam ou olham para ti em baixo. Esse tipo de coisa, você pode dizer. Quando eu estou realmente lutando, não há tempo para pensar sobre isso, então eu não costumo perceber até mais tarde, mas, em geral, quanto mais forte o adversário, mais do que o "coração" parece encontrar." *(Para o Muramasa) "''Olha Muramasa, ou qualquer que seja o teu nome... Tu esqueceste-te de uma coisa importante. Tu andas-te a chamar-me de Shinigami este tempo todo. Eui sou um '''Humano!" *(Para o Isshin Kurosaki) "''Se você não me disse até agora, você deve ter tido suas razões. E isso é problema seu, não meu. Eu não sei como começar. Eu não posso pensar em alguma forma de pedir que não significaria perambulando por todo os seus sentimentos e manchando-as com terra. Então eu vou esperar. Até que um dia você decidir que você quer me dizer, até que você decide que é hora de me conhecer. Até esse momento chegar, você não tem que dizer uma coisa." *(Para o Sōsuke Aizen) "Isto é uma sensação estranha''... Tu, que uma vez me perguntas-te como é que eu me distanciei de ti, já passou e distanciou-se de mim. Será que deveria ser eu a perguntar desta vez? Mesmo agora, porque é que te distancias tanto de mim?" *(Para ele mesmo) "É verdade... eu nunca senti que era superior só por causa que conseguia ver espiritos. E nem uma vez pensei que conseguiria fazer disto uma vida ou que consegui-se ajudar alguem com isso.Eu simplesmente almejava por uma vida em que eu não conseguisse vê-los. E finalmente tive o que sempre quis."'' References Navigation